galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 17 (3).docx
Chapter 17 Narth was very quiet since he recovered from his drinking binge. We both sat in the Freight bay of a small transport ship on our way to Maritime. De La Lupe was with us for the most time, but he had left the bay to organize something to eat and speak to the Transport ship captain. Commander Letsgo had organized the trip on this civilian freighter, since this was a private affair and to dedicate fleet resources would have been illegal. “Did I do anything to offend you?” I asked Narth “No Eric. I was just very much occupied over the last days relaying my experience to all Narth. It was an extreme unpleasant experience and quite fascinating. All of Narth is sharing it now!” “You are telling me that all Narth feel what you felt?” “Indeed I am relaying all my experiences. This is my real mission if you will. Narth wants to learn more about humans and other civilizations. We found that mere observation from a distance is quite inadequate.” “I should have warned you about the ill effects of Alcohol. I just I never know what you know and what not. You are the best friend I ever had but I still know precious little.” “You are my best friend as well, Eric. You have no fault and could not warn me. Much of the human condition I don’t understand and to be in a corporal body is something I am still getting accustomed too.” “ I know it is illegal for telepaths to pry into other minds but what if I expressly allow you to go as deep in my mind as you need? To learn all the things I simply can’t explain. I am human all my life and maybe through my memories, my experience and emotions it will help you to understand better without putting you so much at risk.” Narth looked at me directly and didn’t say a word. I couldn’t even feel him for a moment. The light behind his eye slits became dimmer and then even brighter then before.” You are giving me the greatest gift possible. Narth supreme was stunned and surprised by your offer as I just relayed it and it is the first time in a very long time anything surprised Narth supreme. “ You see to Narth nothing is more sacred than what we call the Innermost Shell. It is the area of a beings self that defines the very core and nature of a person. It is the most private and most intimate region. No Narth ever touched the Inner Shell of any being outside of Narth. There is no deception possible anything is laid open.” He paused.”Do you really offer this and are you certain you want this?” “Narth you know the answer.” “It has never been done to a being not Narth. Therefore I do not know if there are any risks for you.” I shrugged.” Diving after a Tyranno Fin is risky. Getting out of bed might get you killed. If it helps you get your mission done I am all for it. Besides what risk could there be, you knowing my deepest secrets? I would tell them to you anyway if you asked. ” Narth eyes glowed even brighter and suddenly so bright I didn’t really see anything. For a brief moment it was as if I was brushed by something immense. It was as if you would float in the ocean in complete darkness and touch a Tyranno Fin with just with your fingertips. You would never know how big the thing was you just touched but somehow and by other means of feeling you knew you touched something very, very big. Then it was over. I was still sitting on the floor leaning against a Shipping container. It lasted perhaps five minutes at the most so I guessed and Narth was floating across me his legs folded underneath his robe, hands on his lap. “That was it?” Narth nodded his head very slowly.”It is magnificent! Primitive and incredibly complex at the same time. Your mind and how you think is so completely different from Narth. Chaos and confusion without end and yet there is a clear direction and purpose to it all. I cannot express adequately you how thankful Narth is.” “No need. At least now I know how I look from the inside. The Chaos and confusion part needs a little work I guess. I didn’t expect visitors and forgot to tidy the place a little!” “I believe you will in time do just that after all you are now the first human mind connected to the Narth.” He handed me a piece of dark red cloth. “What is this?” “A hood like mine, your eyes and face radiate Narth. It will last only for a little while of course.” “Are you saying my eyes glow like yours?” “Not just your eyes, Eric.” “Cool! Now we can both do the spooky thing and freak out Galmy and Olia!” “I doubt the glow will last very long, but yes you can do the spooky thing.” I pulled the cool hood over my face and head and it was quite comfortable.” How do I look?” “Like a Neo Viking wearing a Narth Hood!” “You can tell the difference? I am shrouded from head to to just like you!” “I can.” We reached Maritime a few hours later. A Vacation colony with beautiful beaches and azure blue oceans and according to De la Lupe about 42 Light years from Camp Idyllic. The freighter landed and we debarked. Two suns in a cloudless blue sky and there was a mild breeze of warm air and I could instantly smell the ocean that surrounded the space port. White birds croaked in the distance and the gray freighter we came with shared the landing field with a beautiful white Cruise Ship, elegantly shaped with lots of large viewports. A slide belt carried us towards the white Spaceport terminal, an elegant and artistic shaped complex of arches , curves and glass. There where robots and crowds of beings in colorful clothing moving back and forth from the Cruise ship and I thought I could even feel their carefree vacation mood and hear their voices, nothing really understandable but it all had to to with weather, vacation, leisure time. Narth voice said.” This is how a telepath sees and hears the world, the Narth Psionics in you have temporarily opened your mind to it so it appears.” “I can’t really understand anything. “ “You are at the moment a very weak telepath and like the shine your abilities will dissipate soon.” At the Customs desk behind the entrance doors stood two Vantax and a human checking the CITI implants of the arriving tourists. As we approached the crowd parted before us and the carefree chatter changed into whispered comments. I clearly felt awe, respect but also uneasiness and even a little fear here and there. I was not able to determine what exactly caused this reaction or why but the crowds parted and let us approach the Control point ahead of them. The Officers checked De La Lupe but not us one of the Vantax bowed and said.” Maritime is honored by your visit.” “What was that all about?” I wondered aloud and De la Lupe said. “They thought you both are Narth and since your eyes glow as much as Narth’s since this morning I am almost convinced as well. Your appearance is quite ominous to put it mildly and there are more legends and rumors than facts about the Narth. One Narth appearing somewhere is already news and unusual and now there are two. “We conducted a Narth ritual and Eric’s eyes will return to human standard in a short while.” Narth explained and added.” As to respond to your other statement, Sir. This is why I am among you. To evaluate and explore so Narth Supreme can make the right decisions as how much we can share and how much we can contribute to this Union.” Lupe smiled.”A worthwhile goal indeed I can not begin to imagine what the Narth can share with the rest of us.” As we walked past huge mirrored window panels I checked myself and while I did look quite uncanny in that shroud and hood I was a little disappointed that I did see my eyes and not the glow. Narth whispered with an amused tone in his voice.” You can’t see your own psi shine and in time you will get used to me and cease to see mine as well.” The Lieutenant knew obviously where we had to go. We crossed the Space port lobby and found a Taxi stand. Moments later we flew in an open floater across the sparkling surface of a deep blue ocean and I had to restrain myself from not simply jumping over the side and plunge deep into the water, just to dive and swim once more in a real ocean, not just a pool or a lake. Narth leaned closer.” I now understand your desire to dive and swim much better. Your inner emotions explain your connection to the water better than words could! To see the world through the eyes of a human is even more fascinating than expected.” “Whenever I dive and I am under water I feel like I belong there.” “I do understand!” “Do you have oceans on Narth?” “There is a body of liquid and it is as vast as any ocean but it is not water. It is an essence.” “Narth sounds like a very unusual place.” “There is no similar place in the entire Universe.” “And I am really allowed to see it?” “Narth will be your home as it is mine. All that is Narth welcomes you.” “I might even fit right in. Hooded robe, mask and glowing eyes!” “We do not wear these robes on Narth. There is no need for them. Besides you are not radiating anymore.” “I was so looking forward to freak out Galmy, Wintsun and the others!” “I am sure we can find a way to make them glow again!” “So you are all floating around in your birthday suit back on Narth?” “Birthday suit...” He paused.”Oh a way to describe nakedness. Yes in a way Narth are naked when not with other beings. I also realize how much you need to learn before you understand what Narth is, but it will be a pleasant task to educate my best friend about Narth.” Lupe turned to us.” Why are you both so quiet. You didn’t say a single word since we left the Space port!” “We did talk Sir, just quietly I guess.” “Oh okay I thought you have second thoughts about the duel.” “No not at all.” Lupe had to talk to the human pilot and returned to his forward facing position. Narth said.” You do not realize it but our conversations have long ceased to be of acoustic nature.” The taxi carried us towards a green island with white beaches and between the foliage were buildings, designed in an ingenious way to blend in the surroundings without being camouflaged. They simply looked as if they belonged there. The Taxi dropped us off on a sandy beach about 100 meters wide, powder fine white sand, luscious green trees and bushes on one side and the sparkling turquoise ocean on the other. The suns had reached the horizon and would soon slip past. I could understand why someone wanted to stay for vacation. About fifty beings awaited us next to a smooth raked circular area about 20 meters in diameter marked with rocks and torches. De la Lupe turned to us right after we got out the taxi. “Remember to let me do most of the talking. You are welcome to answer questions but you do not have to reveal anything you do not want. This is a private affair and the ranks of any present Fleet member mean nothing to this duel. The spectators are here to observe the bout and to witness it. There is a team for Squadron News and Admiral Webb of Arsenal Academy is here, but as private person. He was accepted by both sides as the Impartial.” He shook both of our hands.” Thank you for coming with me and good luck to both of you.” We followed Lupe through the fine sand and approached a group of four beings, standing separated from the rest. One of the beings was an Ult and I recognized the spots it was Webb. He did wear a colorful shirt like the tourist we saw at the space port and nothing else. His scaled skin and huge hind legs exposed. Next to the Ult stood a tall sandy haired man with a three point beard wearing a dark gray Flex armor suit, he was flanked by a four legged being of at least two meters to one side and a Spindlar to the other. Spindlar are somewhat humanoid but had very long arms and thin legs they could extend in a telescopic fashion. I had seen Docus about them and the amazing races they performed each year on their home planet. It could tell Lupe was very concerned as he saw our opponents. “A Spindlar and a Quadiped, I should have known he could not play fair.” The man in the armor suit I was certain was Milieu sneered.” You are piling insult upon insult. I might not be satisfied with first blood if you keep on questioning my honor!” “You are going to fight in that armor suit?” “Of course, no stipulations have been made regarding armor or dress. I fully expected you to show up in a Quasimodo!” “The Spindlar and the Quadiped are your best students?” “What better swordfighters can you think of? Quadipeds train the art of edge weapon fight from the moment they can walk, and being four legged they can walk very early on. They are strong and can lift swords of tremendous weight. Spindlars are the fastest beings alive with a reach both of us can only dream of! Yes they are my best fighters. I wager they might the best bravado fighters in the galaxy already. This is in no small part due to my instructions. That they will use their naturally given abilities in the coming Duel is something you can hardly hold against them.” It was Webb who said.” I recorded your conditions. The natural abilities of the combatants are allowed in the duel.” “Yes, yes. Now introduce us to your hooded men you brought along. A nice show effect I must say.” Lupe smiled.”You heard the opponent, Narth you are welcome to use your abilities.” Milieu lost his smile and gasped.” Real Narth?” A Saresii bystander bowed deeply.” Yes I can sense a vast Psionic presence, Narth without a doubt.” “Psionics are not allowed! Narth are not allowed!” Narth spoke with his deepest voice.” Thou hast declared that natural abilities are permitted. Do you say my abilities are not equally natural as those of your contestants? Do you say Narth are not equally members of the Union as Spindlar or Quadiped? ” “No of course not” the man said his voice trembling. “I meant Psionics are not natural. It was stipulated that Cadets, Students of Lupe come to face the challenge!” “These are both first year Cadets still in basic training. They are both students of mine.” Lupe said. The Saresii bystander hissed.” You just insulted every being with Psionic abilities. Explain to me what is not natural about them!” Milleu shook his head.”It was a bad choice of words. I was not prepared , I did not prepare my Students to face Narth. Their abilities are not known!” Narth almost sounded angry.” I will gladly demonstrate to you the full extent of my natural abilities right now? Do you wish to examine a star from the inside? I cannot guarantee how long you will last, but you might appreciate the natural abilities of a Narth.” Milieu looked suddenly very frightened and tried to back up. Webb agreed.” You did question the Narths abilities, declared anyone with Psionic abilities as not natural. So it would only be fair if he did demonstrate them to you! If I would be Narth I be insulted too! Narth stepped forward and Milieu and both of his students where pushed by an invisible force several meters back through the sand causing the crowd to gasp. Then Narth put his hand on Lupe’s shoulder.” To show you how well our Master trained us. I shall refrain from using my natural Psionic abilities and fight your student with the skills he has thaught us.” I pulled the hood of and said“I am not Narth. I am just dressed that way because I have no civilian clothing. I have no Psionic abilities whatsoever. I am just a Neo Viking from Nilfleheim. We Vikings duel all the time but we don’t talk as much and simply do it. Can we get started?” Webb recognized me.” I must say I am not surprised to see you here. Mr. Olafson.” The Ult then said even louder. “I agree with you, let’s get started.” He held up an E Board and read aloud the article, Lupe response and then he also read the cartel and introduced each of us. By drawing lots it was decided that I had to go against the Quadiped and Narth would have to face the Spindlar. My mind suddenly filled with detailed information about the Quadiped. I knew it was Narth feeding me that information and I was glad he did. The monstrous alien Cadet stalked towards me and said.” You are but a weak human, so I will make it quick. Now choose your weapon” “I can choose any weapon?” “Yes Humans!” “I see Boarding Axes over there on the Weapon rack. So Axes I choose.” “Do not blame me if first blood means I kill you. I am simply strong!” Lupe held up his hand in protest and said to Webb.” First blood was agreed upon. Why is that Quadiped talking about killing?” The Ult’s face was unreadable as always.” Cadet Amboo-du are you intended on killing?” “It is hard for me to control and measure my great power and a little tab of mine kills those weak and fragile humans like Tilsis. Besides I was not told how much first blood is to be spilled. I just spill all of that weakling’s blood and if he dies it’s his fault. That human should simply give up and I will accept this as satisfaction.” I jumped into the fight ring.” Just quit talking and get it started. I never give up without trying my best, so bring it on Four legs!” Webb made a sound that sounded very much like a human sigh and he said.”Let the first duel begin. The Contestants have accepted the conditions. You must cease all fight activity if I call to do so or after the first blood is drawn from either opponent.” The Quadiped stepped into the other side of the fight ring. Webb dropped his arm. Let the fight begin!” I yelled.”Hey Ambo-Du is that a Quadithaal running behind you?” The giant turned and as distracted and I threw my ax as hard and as fast as I could. The Blade hissed true and sliced a nice chunk of flesh out of his upper left leg, blood sprayed. From Narth mental tutoring I had learned that a Quadithaal was a sexually aroused female Quadiped on a rampage, I was certain he would turn! Webb yelled.”Cease all fighting. First blood has been drawn. Duel was decided for Olafson.” The Quadiped yelled in pain and roared.”I am going to kill you, Human! You tricked me!” He was about to stomp forward but a bolt of plasma peppered the sand before him. It was Webb holding the blaster.” The Duel is over. Continue and you are in violation of the Duel condition.” “I don’t care about Duel conditions! I will kill this human. Interfere again and I kill you too, Ult!” Milieu yelled too.”Get back, here at once you dumb brute. If you attack now you hand them the Victory!” Only now the Quadiped stepped back and towards his master. “ Lupe padded my shoulder.”Quick thinking there, Eric!” Narth was next and he choose Saber.” This time no words were exchanged between the combatants. Webb dropped his arm and the Spindlar extended his legs and arms rose to almost 3 meters and approached Narth with great speed. The Spindlar attack was lightning fast, the saber made a hissing sound as it whisked through the air, aimed at Narths neck. Narth bend backwards equally fast and only so much as to avoid the blade by the fraction of a centimeter, as soon as the blade passed him he stepped forward took the wrist of the Spindlar and added his own weight to the tall aliens move. The Alien could not fight the momentum and was sent flying. Narth didn’t let go of the wrist and leaned back. The Spindlar screamed in pain and his saber fell into the sand. Narth moved the tip of his blade across the arm of the alien and made a small cut it right behind the alien’s glove. Dark blue was the blood of this alien and this contest ended just as fast as mine had , the entire attack and Narths incredible fast counter lasted no more than maybe half a minute. The only sound was the churning of the waves. Webb dropped his arm again and announced Narth the winner.” Now Milieu and Lupe stepped into the ring, both with rapiers and it soon became apparent both men where supreme experts in that style of fighting. Lupe was better and he had slashed the other man several times but always hitting the armor and no blood was drawn. The clanging and screeching of steel filled the air of the now darkening beach. The torches light cast long shadows of the fighters as they danced feigned and attacked, parried and counterattacked. The fight must have been on for almost 30 minutes now. Both fighters sweating and starting to slow down. Lupe however seemed to enjoy the entire thing. He was making fun of the armor the man wore. “Must get pretty warm under that armor of yours by now.” A collective scream of disappointment and anger went through the watching crowd as Milieu kicked sand in Lupe’s face and used the distraction to cut Lupe! The sharp blade sliced through the shirt Lupe wore. And Milieu stepped back, lowered his weapon bowed and said.”First blood!” Lupe ripped the shirt off to show his body with his left hand.” You didn’t even scratch me, only sliced the shirt!” With these words he stepped forward , Milieu had no time to get his defense up and with a flick of his wrist cut a L shaped wound into Milieu’s cheek, this time there was blood!” Lupe stepped back and curtsied to the on lookers. Webb declared Lupe the winner. Milieu howled with rage and was no gentleman at all. “You cretin and your abominable escort only won through cheating!” I truly had enough of that guy and my temper got a hold of me.” You betted quit calling me or my friend’s names! You’re the one cheating from the start, wearing Armor and all. Simply go away accept your defeat and go away!” “You whelp dare to insult me? You dare to even talk to me? Do you know who I am?” He raised his sword and pointed it at me!” I should skew you like a rotten fruit!” I grabbed a rapier from the table and stepped into the ring.”I know who you are. A lousy second class braggard without class or manners. Bring it on Loudmouth! You and me right here!” I wasn’t certain I did the smartest thing, he was an expert with that blade and while I considered myself a decent fencer I certainly wasn’t in his league, but I couldn’t help it as much as I tried to deny my heritage, deep down I was a true child of my planet and a hotheaded Neo Viking just like all the others. Milieu was completely surprised but he raised his weapon. Webb cleared the circle and our blades met. I was surprised at myself how good I fought. My wrist and legs did things before I knew I was doing them. Lupe at first trying to prevent me from fighting became as quiet as the others. I fought Milieu for about six or seven minutes and then with a precise flick of my wrist and a lightning fast attack ,past his guard I sliced through the fastening control of the flex armor at his belt and the whole thing reverted to liquid metal and like quicksilver fell of Milieu into a metallic puddle to his feet. He was so shocked of his sudden loss of the armor and his complete exposure to the night wind that he forgot to fight. I poked the blade of my rapier under his chin.”You will now loud and clearly apologize to Mr. Lupe and Narth for your insults or I start cutting and poking.” He gasped and gawked, his rapier fell out of his hand. I heard Narth say.” Quadiped if you make one more step I will consider this an attack on my friend.” “You can’t stop me. Narth are not as strong as we are!” The Quadiped suddenly flew in a wide arch over our heads. I could hear him splash into the ocean behind me and put a little more pressure on the rapier.”I can’t hear you!” “I, I apologize. I recognize Mr. De La Lupe as the better fighter and accept his critique in the Magazine to be justified and correct. I apologize for insulting you and the Narth.” He swallowed hard and then with a begging and miserable face he said.”May I please get out of the light and put pants on?” I stepped back curtsied to him. “Apology accepted. I suggest any bystanders turn now and let him regain his dignity. I will challenge anyone laughing at his predicament and consider it a personal offense.” Webb was the first to turn and he started clapping. Milieu actually returned the curtsey and Lupe stepped into the light offering Milieu a pair of pants and then turned around. I did so too and went to Narth. I whispered.” You guided me, I felt like a puppet on strings .I never fight that good!” “I had to do something after you challenged him with the Rapier of all things.” “True enough. I must work on controlling my temper and pride a little better.” “That is a worthy goal my friend!” Lupe and Webb came over to us. Webb shook my hand.”Fine display of fencing skills and chivalry, Mr. Olafson.” Then he complimented Narth and said.” When we meet the next time Cadets, I will be an Admiral again but not tonight. There is a big Sand roast almost ready and the drinks are on me.” Colored lights between the trees came on and added to the light of the torches. A fire that had obviously been prepared beforehand roared to life and from the buildings between the trees came a rhythmic sounding music. Lupe simply motioned us to follow the Ult and while we did he said.” You are a true Master fighter, Olafson. You don’t need any more training, at least not from me!” “Oh yes I do, Sir. I had spiritual help from a certain person downloading Fencing moves from GalNet and transmitting them to me.” Lupe’s eyes widened.”He can do that?” “I didn’t know he could until tonight.” Narth actually shrugged.”You never picked a fight with sword fighter 5.6 times better than you.” “Five point Six times better than me?” “Yes, taking into account his experience, skill level and practice and comparing it to your skills. I also factored in…” “Five point Six, eh?” Narth nodded. “He would have sliced you into that Tyranno Bait of yours in no time at all.” Lupe laughed.” In any case I owe you more than words can express and I am deep in your debt.” “So are we.” I said taking the glass of beer the Ult offered me. “I mean we are here at least for a night while the other Cadets do something much less pleasurable.” Lupe nodded.”You’re right of course!” “How long are we going to be here?” “The freighter will leave in four hours.” Webb the Ult still standing near said. “ There is a fast Cruiser leaving tomorrow afternoon. It has to make a stop at Camp Idyllic and its Captain know you are going with them.” “Thank you Adm…I mean Mr.Stokes.” Lupe said and to me he said.” We will be here all night then.” “That was all I needed to hear.” The Narth robe was off in a heartbeat. Lupe raised his arms.”What are you doing?” “Taking a swim!|” I ran as fast as I could in my Fleet Issue boxers across the beach and then dove head first into the rolling waves. The water was much warmer than that on Nilfeheim but it was an Ocean. The salty water running through my almost dried out gills, feeling the fresh water energizing me was pure heaven. A shape was sliding next to me through the water. At first I thought it might be Narth, but it was Webb the Ult pushing past me with powerful strokes of his enormous legs. I pushed as hard as I could but without fins I could not keep up. Down here the Ult looked completely different than on land. Powerful, fast and I knew instantly they had developed from a carnivorous background . Down here an Ult looked quite dangerous.It was clear that this was their true element . Narth’s thoughts reached me.” They have food out here and wonder where you are, You and the admiral are gone for two hours.” “I am on my way.” I had to swim quite a distance to get back. The crowd seemed bigger than before and there was the savory smell of grilled fish and meat in the air. Narth stood with the Saresii and seemed in deep conversation. Webb came out of the water a moment after me. “You are the most excellent swimmer I have ever seen that is not Ult.” “And I saw the true element of you Ults. You present quite a different picture when you are swimming.” His fish eyes looked at me and while his emotions and his face was as unreadable to me as before, he seemed pleased by my observation.” Yes indeed. It seems you are among the few who really learn to understand the Ult.” I put on the robe again just as I was done a plate of roasted meat and a mug of beer was floating before me.” Narth waved from where he was standing and said.”This primitive roasting of raw meats over open fire is quite delicious.” Taking the plate and the beer I thanked him and started eating like a starved Tyranno. -- Category:Fragments Category:File Depository